User talk:EraOfObscuration
CURA hai cura welcome to the wiki hope you like it here :D. from Skarletscarab (talk) 21:56, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ska-chan!EraOfObscuration (talk) 22:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Nervous as Hell,yknow? Hi Cura its Lumina lol. I tbt the reason i asked for help on a Link Joker deck and on alot of decks lately is because im sorta planning on writing a Cardfight Vanguard fanfic. The main character uses Pale Moon and her best friend uses Link Joker, and another friend uses Shadow Paladins, i havent decided on what clan or deck the bad guy will use but im leaning on THE REBIRTH or a Reverse Unit but as i said i havent decided yet. Anyway seeya tomorrow i hope you can help me with the deck tomorrow cause im nervous writing this fanfic lol more nervous then when i first fought using a Seal Dragon deck. -Lumina Blankenheim Goddess of Insanity Haha, we can write it together, whaddya say? :D EraOfObscuration (talk) 22:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) As for the bad guy, I have many ideas! Ideals 1. I had an ideal for the fic, Ok what if when Mijimena goes Reversed she begins to act like Accelerator,yknow? two i flipped a coin and it hit tails so Eras going to free Mijimena using Nouvelle Vague *Grade 4* 2. idk if i can be much of a Chung Player, i love shelling guardian and i'll kepe him and use him another time, but i think for now i'll use Aisha (Dimension Witch) or Elesis (Blazing Heart) or Raven (Reckless Fist) or ELsword (for Infinity Sword) --Signed-- Lumina Blankenheim, The Goddess of Insanity The Queen Err...sorry if i pissed you off,yknow? i actually had fallen asleep for an hour so yeah again sorry i hope your not mad. Anyway i considered something for ryker vs takuto. Before that fight Sai takes on takuto using Chaos Breaker Dragon and loses, and out of rage Ryker challenges Takuto and vows to win using Alfred. Anyway hope to talk to you later,ynow? Signed --Lumina Blankenheim, The Silver Thorn Queen- Ancient First: thank you sooo much for teaching me,yknow? i owe you big time so we can continue on the fic, or dungeon tomorrow second: im going to try to make an ancient dragons tackikaze deck and test it against my Blaukluger deck, i'll tell you the results tomorrow so yeah. IF the deck works i'll give it to hurricane if i can get him into Cardfighting,yknow? I'll post the deck list tomorrow so you can help out if you know how to make a good Tachikaze deck. Seeya tomorrow,yknow? Signed Lumina Blankenheim the SIlver Thorn Queen The Deck Total: ancient dragons vs Blau deck = 1 win for Ancient dragons Ancient Dragons vs Jewel Knight Reverse = 1 win for Ancient dragons Ancient Dragons vs Jewel Knights Reverse (2nd fight) 1 win for Jewel Knights Ancients Dragons vs Regalia = Regalia wins. idk what i did wrong but the deck only won two times. Signed Lumina Blankenheim, The Silver Thorn Queen Well, haha Tachikaze cannot win against Regalias easily :) Plus you're good with Regalias :D Signed Alteration, Revolutionist Silver Thorn Cura lets work on the fic anytime,yknow? i kinda wanna keep working on it lol.Anyway seeya later on Chat. Signed Lumina Blankenheim The Silver Thorn Queen Long Time No See Hello Era, Been a long time since you been here. I don't think we ever had any correspondence but I am sure you at least seen me around back when you were still a regular user for KH. I figure I message you to see if you are willing to reconnect with the KH community. A lot of changes have been made and I know the wiki looks inactive, but the community is still around. It is just not exactly here on the site. I look forward to having correspondence with you if possible CouncilOrg (talk) 01:57, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Prime Minister of KH Wiki